


Golden Panther Family

by Lilballofkiribaku



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Erik, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilballofkiribaku/pseuds/Lilballofkiribaku
Summary: T'Challa manages to save Erik. He doesn't want his cousin to die, not when they failed him so many times. He's going to help the man, push away his own family and country if it means protecting Erik. However new complications arise as the two try and cope with their feelings for each other.





	1. Decisions, Decisions

Erik awoke with a groan. He stared up at the ceiling trying to clear his vision and when it did he slowly sat up wincing at the pain in his chest. 'T'Challa' he thought as he growled. His cousin still wouldn't leave him alone even when he wanted death.

Sighing, the mercenary hopped off the bed to collapse right to the ground. 'Just how long was I out?' he couldn't even walk so Erik did what he could. He crawled around the room inspecting before he grew tired and leaned against the cool vibranium wall. 

He faintly registered the door opening and someone injecting something in his scarred arm. "Killmonger, be grateful my brother considered saving a murderer like you" The princess. Erik scoffed weakly as his eyes slowly closed and he was gone.


	2. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wakes up to the one face he really didn't want to see.

Erik opens his eyes temporarily blinded by the ceiling lights, he squinted his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed which somehow returned to his body. The man rubbed at his chest relishing in the pain that told him he was alive and still suffering in this hell hole. "Stop that, you'll open the wound" Erik froze as he turned around to meet gazes with the enemy, T'Challa. "Well look who it is, the failure in his glory" T'Challa brushed off the comment and stalked towards Erik who bristled up and glared. 

"Stay where the fuck you are!" T'Challa paused in his steps and did what he was told. It was obvious Erik was afraid of him, afraid T'Challa would stab him again just to bring him back and let him suffer. "I'm not here to hurt you N'Jadaka" Erik glared at the king fiercely, "Shut the fuck up. You don't get to call me that! Nobody does" T'Challa realized nothing was going to get through to Erik while he was like this but he was determined to do what he came here to do.

"Erik, please calm down and listen" The said man scoffed and prodded at his healing wound despite T'Challa's previous warning. "Damn cuz, did'ya have to drive it in so deep? I feel like I'm getting a heart attack" T'Challa let a small smile slip and crossed his arms across his chest. "Shuri says you will be able to return to your quarters in a couple days if you stop prodding at your wound" Erik hummed absentmindedly, his mind wasn't really there. Erik knew he had issues, not that he'd tell T'Challa not when their family was the base root of it all.

"Quarters? Oh you mean ma cell? Sure thing" T'Challa sighed and frowned. "No, your royal chambers. The council and I are deciding your punishment for you are Wakandan" Erik scoffed and almost laughed. "Wasn't thinking that before was ya? I am an outsider, i don't belong in ya damn country. Now do yourself a favor and get the fuck out" T'Challa stood and stared at the man in front of him who raised an eyebrow as if T'Challa was deaf.

"Um, come on cuz, you aren't deaf. I said ge-" "I heard what you said cousin" Erik frowned not really liking being cut off when he's speaking. T'Challa walked straight up to Erik and placed a hand on his chest feeling his racing heartbeat and his tense frame. "Get your filthy hands off me before ya lose 'em" The two stared at each other, Erik's filled with hate of an abandon man and T'Challa seeking to repair that.

"You are not a stranger N'Jadaka. I am here whenever you need me, even if you push me away, I will be there this time" For the first time, Erik was speechless and his mask crumbled before T'Challa's eyes. He saw the unshed tears and devastated expression, all that hid behind anger and bloodshed. Erik realized and pushed T'Challa off him before turning around waiting for the king to leave. T'Challa left after a while proud with the small breakthrough. If he couldn't get Erik to trust Wakanda, He'll get him to trust himself and T'Challa.

Erik slid to the ground after T'Challa left and wiped his tears, "Fuck" he needed to get his act together and fast.


	3. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has healed enough but T'Challa can see the man is lonely and brings him out. Erik opens up a tiny bit.

It's been a while since T'Challa last visited him, his wound has healed leaving behind nothing, not even a scar but the emotional pain was still there. He'll probably never forget, his scarred skin was a testament to that.

Erik, being so caught up in his inner monologue didn't see his approaching visitor. T'Challa watched as his cousin's face morphed into a 1000 expressions. He always wondered about Erik's mindset, it was a complex and dangerous one. "N'Jadaka" Said man whipped around and faced T'Challa with a blank expression amusing the man. 

"Wassup?" Erik said as he slid to the ground and poked his raised skin under the hospital robes. "You seem well these past few weeks. Care for a stroll?" Erik raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Seriously? Whats up man? I'm sure you really ain't gonna make me waltz around like some damn tourist after World war III which I should remind you, I caused?" T'Challa nodded nonchalantly. He was the king, whoever dare oppose?

"Its just a stroll. You need some fresh air after all, you are blood not a prisoner" Erik rolled his eyes at the last statement and got to his feet. He tugged at the robes hoping T'Challa would get the idea. He had too much pride to walk around in underwear and a hospital gown. 

"Oh yes, I have a set of clothes for you." T'Challa seemly whipped out a set of clothes from midair because Erik didn't see him come in with clothes. The man began to strip when he noticed T'Challa staring him down with some unknown emotion. It made his skin feel hot and uncomfortable.

"Um, bruh seriously? Turn the fuck around. Wakanda has like no privacy for people" T'Challa rolled his eyes, very befitting of a king.

"We are both men alike. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Thats exactly why, Erik felt like he was showing his bare self around T'Challa, raw emotions and such. He hated feeling so helpless around the doe eyes king.

"I- i just don't like it." T'Challa sighed and turned around, berating himself mentally for wanting to look at his cousin some more. After a while Erik was finished and T'Challa resisted the urge to gasp. 

"You now look like royalty" Erik smirked, he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with gold accents at the bottom of the sleeves and shirt with a gold accented sleeveless overcoat.. Paired with ripped pants similar to the one he wore when he first came to Wakanda except it was black. He laced up his combat boots and ruffled his dreads.

They had grown longer to partially shield his eyes and he liked the look of his hair down. The two made their way through the castle, servants greeting their king enthusiastically while regarding Erik with disdain. Not that he blamed them.

The cousins visited the market, T'Challa saw a side of Erik he doubted anyone else would see. He was fascinated by the technology with the innocence of a child, a bright smile and endless curiosity. He asked T'Challa barrages of questions to which the king was eager to reply.

Erik also loved the food, especially the coconut drops. "I don't know but they're like me. Rought on the outside, but work your way in and the sweetness will overflow" Erik sped off after realizing he gave away information on himself to T'Challa specifically how to get in.

T'Challa laughed at his cousin's embarrassed face and bought a panther plushie. He met up with Erik to see the man talking to M'Baku. There was no animosity, M'Baku led Erik to plain fields as the man chattered away about his day.

He watched at they laughed occasionally, happy that Erik was getting a friend in enemy land. For now,he was pleased, making sure a Dora got Erik back safely the king left making sure to place the plushie on Erik's bed in his room.


	4. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik joins the royal family and Nakia for breakfast, as expected it turns out bad.

Erik laid in bed, panther plush tucked protectively at his side and staring up at the ceiling. 'This fucking sucks' was his thought train over the past few days. T'Challa made visits whenever he could, bringing him snacks or a story sometimes.

Erik would be lying if he didn't appreciate the human contact, M'Baku promised to visit more often but the man had a tribe to run and was working hard on reintegrating the Jabari into the council and Wakanda. Sighing the ex-soldier got up and took a shower. He dressed in the traditional royal robes and pinned his plush to the waistline of his pants.

Erik, reluctantly assisted by a Dora guarding his door, was led to the dining room where he found his relatives having or was about to have breakfast until they saw him. The reactions were about what he expected, scowls from Shuri, disregardment from Auntie, glares from Nakia and a warm smile which turned into a grin from T'Challa who waved at him.

Erik resisted the urge to smile, damn his cuz was just adorable when he wanted to be. Erik took a seat beside the king feeling strangely comfortable there, well it better than the other seats. "Mornin'" He felt a hand squeeze his thigh gently and turned to T'Challa who had a knowing smile on his face but didn't meet his glance. 'I always knew cats where ungrateful fuckers.' Erik scoffed internally and began eating from T'Challa's plate since he couldn't be bothered to share his own.

The king certainly didn't mind, Erik was getting comfortable around him and that was what he wanted but others thought otherwise. "Get your own food barbarian. Thats what you always do, steal from others" Shuri hissed at him making Erik dropped his hand midway falling in his lap as he took in the insult with a blank face.

"Shuri!" T'Challa scolded but the princess simply glared at her cousin. Erik frowned feeling anger rise inside him, "Steal? The fuck you just say? Your father stole my parents from me and left me a 'hey I just murdered my brother and your father. Fuck you!' gift. You better watch that mouth princess" Erik said with a murderous undertone that frightened the girl as she remembered Eirk almost killed her once.

"Oh for Bast sake! Why did you save him T'Challa?! He almost ruined us!" Oh, the spy. Erik glared at her.

"So the ex-fling speaks? Watch'ya gonna do about it? Drop the I hold T'Challa's feelings bomb?" Nakia's face flushed and T'Challa was plain unimpressed. This was getting out of hand. He looked to his mother who simply sighed but said nothing. She was still against saving Erik.

"Enough! Erik please go." Erik stared at him with a betrayed expression, something T'Challa hated seeing other than the soft smile or the grin that showed golden teeth. T'Challa mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to which Erik flipped him off and stormed out the room not even noticing his plush falling to the ground abandoned.

The man stormed off to the gardens where he punched a tree indenting it. After his rage fit, Erik sat on the grass refusing to cry. "Baba" he stuttered out hating the fact that his voice cracked. Oh he missed his father, who made everything right when everything was terribly wrong.

M'Baku wasn't here either and T'Challa. He sighed, 'Damn cuz, why does it have to be you? I hate feeling like this' Erik groaned wiping his eyes when he felt a warm embrace surround him from behind. He didn't tense for the vanilla and coconut scent made it known who it was.

"I'm sorry" Erik shook his head. He leaned against T'Challa chest murmering 'S'not your fault T'. T'Challa placed a soft kiss to Erik's cheek smiling at the little gasp he got with no returned hostility. This was to be made a habit. Erik tried to fight off his blush as they laid in silent embrace until T'Challa broke it.

"We're opening up Wakanda" The special ops soldier shot up standing. "Seriously?! Where?!" T'Challa slowly stood, "Oakland. We're building our first outreach centre there" Erik was silent the entire time until he gave the king a quick hug followed by a grin.

"Thanks cuz. Stole my idea but s'fine" T'Challa laughed and threw Erik's plushie at him. "You abandoned him. That's me you know. You can't leave me behind N'Jadaka" Erik stared at the plushie not sure how to feel at T'Challa statement. 

It was a known fact that he was developing feelings for T'Challa but he was scared. He hated getting hurt and this type of thing could break him so he settled.

"Sure thing cuz. Thats if your fatass can keep up!" he sprinted away leaving T'Challa to curse him running along behind. But for once, Erik felt undeniable happy.


	5. A surprising turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's trial begins.

Erik knew something was up when he woke up that morning. No-one looked him in the eye, he was met with stares. T'Challa didn't even him and the castle was eerily silent. Frowning as Ayo entered his room with a passive expression, he waited for her to speak, "Erik Killmonger, the council has decided upon your trial. Please get ready, I will escort you to the throne room. Erik nodded and she left, he picked up his plush and stared at it before dropping it back on the bed and heading to take a bath. A long bath and shaved his body hair, this was his chance, he could die now without T'Challa's interference. But the question lingered, 'Did he want to leave the king now that they were fostering some type of relationship?' The man was like a virus, he wouldn't leave Erik alone and Erik was starting to accept him like he was cancer. 

The ex-mercenary dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at himself. He lost muscle mass, he needed to keep fit. His dread were also significantly longer that he could form a decent man-bun. Sighing he looked around the bathroom and found some coconut oil. He moisturized his hair before interlocking it since out at the roots and letting it out anyways, it didn't matter if it reached his cheeks covering his eyes he could see, that's what mattered. After that, he dressed himself, wearing a long sleeve traditional African shirt with gold accents, black jeans and black strapped sandals. 

He exited the bathroom and picked up his plush pining it to his pants. 'T'Challa' Erik chuckled, he couldn't leave him behind huh? Erik left his room and followed behind Ayo who led him to the throne room. Everyone was here, T'Challa who sat on his throne giving him a small smile that only he could recognize. Shuri, Auntie, river tribe bitch, Erik still hated her, Okoye, the council members and M'Baku. Erik gave the gorilla a dimpled smile which had T'Challa melting and fuming with jealousy, that smile was only for him. M'Baku chuckled before clearing his throat when his brother gave him a glare. "Today, we have gathered for the trial for N'Jadaka Udaku of the Golden Panther Tribe. Charged with treason, mass murder, usurping the throne and the attempted murder of Princess Shuri Udaku" Okoye finished and Erik repeated his charges in his head. Seems fair enough, he did do those things after all.

"He should be hanged!" The merchant tribe leader shouted and Erik turned his gaze to the leader. Hanged? That seems easy. "I agree" Erik said which got him a grunt from M'Baku and a harsh glare from T'Challa who mouthed at him to shut up. "How many of our people has he killed? You heard him, he scars his skin for every kill! Tell us Killmonger, what's the count now?" Erik pursed his lips at the question feeling uncomfortable with the many piercing stares. 

"I don't know. Wanna count?" The leaders pondered for a moment before nodding to a Dora. She motioned for him to strip his shirt to which he smirked, "Sure thing baby girl" The Dora blushed and Erik could see she was new. He took off his shirt and held gazes with T'Challa as she counted each scar, Erik reliving each one. He remembers each one like a dream. T'Challa licked his lips at the sight of his half naked cousin, despite the scars, Erik was a crazily sexy and handsome man. After the counting was done, the Dora stepped away clearly scared and frightened as Erik gave a menacing grin his gold capped canines glinting in the light. "It is around 2,200 kumkani" Silence followed before the leaders shouted curses.

"N'Jadaka, that is awfully a lot of people" M'Baku said tensing as he was greeted a predator like gaze from Erik. Erik, realizing tried to relax and nodded, "I am an ex-navy SEAL and a trained killer. Its expected. I'm trained to destroy governments which I did for a short while here, I'm very proud. So whats the verdict?" The leaders spoke with T'Challa in hushed whispers before M'Baku spoke.

"I think we should marry them" Nakia cried out in disagreement. "Jabari leader! Are you mad?!" Ramonda shouted while T'Challa grinned behind his palm. Erik noticed and started to laugh while M'Baku was whacked in his head by Mandla who sighed. He just wanted a vacation from M'Baku. "N'Jadaka is 2nd in line for the throne. He overthrew me once and he still lives which means he has claim. By marrying me, he becomes the king's consort and my husband which means all claim is refuted. Also, he will never hurt me and is the most skilled in this room, he can protect me. I support the idea" T'Challa finished with a smile to which the elders accepted.

"Then N'Jadaka will be married to King T'Challa. " They looked to Erik to see if he accepted the terms. Erik contemplated, "So if I slit your throat on wedding night I won't be charged?" The council tensed and Erik laughed before shrugging on his shirt and flinging himself in M'Baku's lap. "I accept thats if your king can handle all this" T'Challa frowned before smirking, "As of now you are my fiance Erik, which means I can more than handle you." Erik looked genuinely impressed getting up off a grateful M'Baku and sauntering towards T'Challa. He bent down on one knee bowing to the seated king.

"Of course, my soon-to-be husband" T'Challa smiled running his fingers threw Erik's recently done hair before caressing his cheek. Erik stood beside T'Challa grinning. This was interesting.


	6. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly engaged couple makes their announcement of marriage to Wakanda. T'Challa's surprises Erik.

After the trial and the decision to wed the two heirs of the throne, Erik was significantly happier. His fiance was the king which meant Erik got whatever he wanted. M'Baku and himself went their ways after the trial, enjoying their newly built friendship. M'Baku was funny and he understood Erik without the man opening up to him.

"Let us spar friend. You need to keep in shape as the King's consort and personal bodyguard" Erik shrugged in agreement and shed his shirt. M'Baku frowned before chuckling, "Must you strip?" Erik grinned nodding. He curled his fists tightly and charged at the man-ape. 

M'Baku was swift for his size but Erik had the upper hand seeing he was diversely skilled in numerous martial arts from his SEAL days. The spar ended with Erik besting 2-1. Both men groaned as the bruises and blows they aimed at each othet sank into their bodies. "I'm never sparring with you again." M'Baku laughed before regretting the action.

 

"You know of your expectations correct?" Erik looked at him confused and M'Baku sat up. "Wakanda needs an heir. The problem is who is to bear the child, I personally feel for T'Challa" Erik nodded silently, he didn't think about that part.

"I want twins." M'Baku laughed seeing Erik accepted the idea and was already thinking about the number of children. "Yes sure, I have to go. I will see you if Hanuman wills it to be" Erik rolled his eyes and waved his friend goodbye. It took a while before Erik trudged his way back inside the palace where he was greeted by T'Challa who coincidentally was returning from a meeting.

"Erik, fancy seeing you here" Erik shrugged and found himself staring at T'Challa's stomach. The other was wearing a think black shirt which hugged his frame perfectly. 'A baby' Without realizing it, his hands slipped under the material and rubbed against the king's warm bare skin.

"A baby" T'Challa blushed and nodded before cupping Erik's cheek. "Yes, we are required to have one when we consummate our marriage" Erik frowned which made T'Challa tense. 

"What are you talking about? I want two not one" T'Challa's eyes widened before he smiled softly. "But your a man, how will you get pregnant?" T'Challa removrf Erik's hand from under his shirt and laced their fingers together. He led the other on a little stroll relishing how right it felt.

"Shuri is developing a serum that will create temporary female reproductive organs. That way our children will be born like from a woman. Well expect that I will do a Caesarean section but yes." Erik nodded taking in the. Information. 

"By the way, I have a surprise for you. It came by its own accord. I found it this morning before the trial and have been waiting to give it to you" Erik raised an eyebrow as T'Challa covered his eyes and led him to sit. Then suddenly something pounced on his lap purring.

He opened his eyes to see a baby panther and jaguar on his lap rubbing against each other affectionately. They were adorable, reminding him of himself and T'Challa. After a while the jaguar cub leapt off his lap and running around while the panther cub laid in his lap watching the hyperactive cub playing.

"Woah, this is so cool. I like kitty here, very much like you. Poised, graceful and beautiful" T'Challa blushed at the compliment feeling bashful. The jaguar jumped onto T'Challa's shoulder rubbing its face into the king's cheek. 

"Can we keep 'em?" T'Challa shrugged. "They are free creatures. If they want to stay so be it. Most panthers roam the castle like people. Jaguars are rarely seen because they hide so well and is not particularly friendly, like a certain person" Erik laughed at the shade thrown at him while petting the sleek fur of the cub in his lap.

"Thanks cuz" Erik genuinely meant it as he held the cub in his arms as he walked over and placed a kiss on T'Challa's forehead. He lifted the panther facing him and smiled. "I'll name you Akash, strong and resilent. Beautiful and yet graceful" The cub purred and Erik grinned. 

"Meet Akaar" T'Challa pointed to the jaguar seated on his shoulder who swatted at his finger as if it offended him. "I'm tired" Erik yawned and the four of them went to T'Challa's bedroom. Erik flopped on the carpetted ground with Akash and Akaar curling up on his chest to share the limited space.

T'Challa smiled before dropping beside them to sleep too. Being a king was not easy.


	7. Author's Note

It's okay to comment guys! I look forward to your opinions as to feel encouraged to continue this work.  
sincerely,  
author


	8. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik learns where T'Challa's priorities are and he's not that pleased.

Erik woke up to furry butts in his face, to say it was pleasant was wrong and the perpetrators had no intention of moving. Until he decided enough was enough, he gently removed a sleeping Akash from his throat before gently holding Akaar to his chest as he placed them on T'Challa's spacious bed.

Both cubs still sleeping soundly, cuddling up to each other for little warmth. Erik chuckled as he placed a small blanket over their tiny bodies and left the room making sure to not lock the door for when they woke up to come find him or their other mama a.k.a T'Challa.

He was a little sad to not wake uo with his fiance but he was going to see him at breakfast this morning. A grin made its may to his face as he ran to his room to freshen up for the day. During his shower, his babies ran inside. He watched at the cubs ran around, clearly way too energetic for th morning.

After his shower, he bathed them surprised as they were very compliant in bathing especially when he filled the sink for them to practise swimming. He made sure to keep an eye on them as he clothed himself. Deeming himself ready he dried the cubs and made them run around to finish air drying themselves. He then called them and smiled as they came dashing into his arms.

Erik placed kisses on both their heads and left the room. "Prince N'Jadaka" he was greeted by Ayo who he acknowledged. "Where is T'Challa?" Ayo gestured towards the dining room and Erik left. He entered the room bowing a little in respect. He met gazes with T'Challa with the both of them bursting out in grins. He made his way over to the man and placed a kiss on his cheek before setting the panther cub down on his fiance's lap. 

Akaar dashed off around the room soon after. "N'Jadaka, please join me this afternoon for your lessons as the King's consort" He smiled. "Yes Auntie" Ramonda let a small smile grace her features before nodding and continuing her breakfast. It wasn't long before himself and Shuri engaged in technological talks. Easy way to get on the good side of the princess.

"So open your kimoyo beads, I reversed engineered them. Sorry lil cuz" Shuri gaped before cursing and playfully hitting Erik. The breakfast was great until Nakia walked in.

"Greeting your highnesses....and Erik" Said man rolled his eyes and turned his favor to playing with Akash who was playfully swatting at his fingers while laying on his back on Erik's lap. "Kumkani, a meeting with the Avengers requires your attention" T'Challa sighed and was about to get up when Erik snapped his head forward.

"Wait aren't we suppose to be spending time together? Our wedding is going to take place sooner or later and I want to marry someone I love not like." T'Challa blushed before sighing.

"I have duties Erik, not all of them is favoured to you." Something about the statement made Erik bristle with anger.

"Fuck thats suppose to mean?" T'Challa frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly what it means. Now stop acting like a brat I can't deal with you right now and thats final!" T'Challa shouted at the end and Erik frowned deeply. It hurt, T'Challa was king but Erik wanted to be number 1 in someone's life but thats not meant to be. T'Challa noticed the saddened nature of his cousin and moved to hug him when Erik flinched away.

"Look, I'm sorry Erik but I have duties to Wakanda first that doesn't eliminate the fact that you are important to me" Erik scoffed and scopped up the baby jaguar who had grown silent at its parents quarrel. "Sorry, I expected too much." With his cub tucked against his neck Erik stormed out the room and made his way threw the dense forest.

He could see Akash was afraid and kissed the cub. "Shh, daddy's here." The cub hid its face in his neck as Erik sighed as he came into Jabariland. Luckily M'Baku had been out picking fruits when they spotted him and called out. The two best friend hugged briefly before going to M'Baku palace. 

"What had happened my friend?" Erik shrugged sitting cross legged on the floor as he stroked the rosette printed fur of Akash. "T and I had a falling out since he prioritied something over me. I know its petty but I just wanted to feel important" M'Baku listened an good trait needed to be a good friend of Erik's. 

"My Prince, I'm sure Kumkani meant nothing by it. He treasures you, it is expected to make sacrifices, however it is how those sacrifices are made and the consequences given. It is best to talk to your fiance Erik to prevent hurting your relationship." Erik sighed.

"Sure but can I stay here for until tomorrow. I need some space" M'Baku smiled and nodded leaving Erik to play with Akash who grew more comfortable. How to fix this now...


	9. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik decides to hold a private meeting with T'Challa, in a very classic N'Jadaka fashion but first a lil action..huehuehue

It was about 1 am in Wakanda when a fellow by the name of N'Jadaka Udaku holding a baby jaguar to his chest sneaked into the heavily guarded castle. He took off his sandals as to not make any noise and sprinted down the halls, Akash totally stunned at his father being so childish. He saw Okoye walking towards their direction and panicked slipping into the first room he saw. As he swiftly yet silently closed the door, he set Akash down who bumbled his way over to Akaar, which was when he froze. This was T'Challa's room which meant...oh damn.

He paced around the room before sighing and going over to a sleeping T'Challa, he as about to touch the man when T'Challa shot up and grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip. He was about to open his mouth to alert the guards when Erik remembered it was Okoye and quickly planted his lips on T'Challa's unbelievably soft ones. Shh, relax it's me" T'Challa's squirming stopped once he realized his was Erik and he sighed softly and allowed Erik to coax him more into the kiss. It didn't take long before Erik's was straddling T'Challa's thick thighs and deeply kissing his cousin, tongue and all. It wasn't his fault T'Challa was so intoxicating. It also didn't help that the man smelt so damn good that Erik couldn't resist kissing down his jaw until he found a sweet spot in the juncture of his fiance's neck. Erik sucked softly on the spot enjoying the moans T'Challa gave. "Mhm, Erik-ah!" Erik smiled and pressed soft kisses on the spot before biting down harshly. T'Challa hissed and groaned painfully.

"Shh, it's okay. " Erik whispered swiping his tongue repeated over the bruise smiling wide as he saw his marks that littered T'Challa's neck, his slightly swollen lips parted as he panted softly. He opened those doe eyes to smile up at Erik who melted at the sight of him. T'Challa opened his legs and Erik settled between them, wrapping his arms around T'Challa small waist and laying his head on the other's chest. "I was worried sick you know" T'Challa said as he carded slender fingers through Erik's long dreads. Erik hummed and he sighed heavily, "Sorry babe but I was really pissed. M'Baku helped me through it though" T'Challa frowned and pulled a little on the hair.

"It really annoys me to hear my betrothed say that." Erik let out a tired laugh. "oh? Is my kitten jealous? Stop it T, your claws are showing" T'Challa rolled his eyes and Erik smiled leaning to plant a quick peck on T'Challa's lips before settling down. It wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep in each other's embrace.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The royal couple awoke to gentle knocking on the door. Erik groaned as he released T'Challa who slipped out of bed to answer the door. He was quickly spoken to and closed the door. He caught gazes with Erik who smirked as he looked at him and T'Challa raised a confused eyebrow. Erik rolled his eyes and got out of bed and picked up the baby cubs who were trying to growl failing sadly but nailing the cute aspect. Akaar leapt up gracefully into Erik's lap and laid there while Akash struggled a little until he got it and jumped on Erik's head. "Sneaky brat. Get yo ass down" Akaar tried to growl again and Erik made the mistake of laughing when Akash swatted him on the forehead with soft paws but meant to be a hit. Erik smiled gently coaxing the jaguar down who complied and settled his brother who watched him with 'so-done-with-your-bullshit' eyes. 

"So are we gonna talk or not?" Erik said without looking up from his lap. T'Challa who had used the time to freshen up for the day sighed, "I'm busy Erik" Erik frowned but said nothing. He allowed T'Challa to kiss him goodbye before the man left. "C'mon, you guys and myself need to clean up" The cub jumped down and silently padded behind their father as he made his way to his room. Erik decided to take a warm soothing bath after scrubbing himself and the cubs clean. He watched as they practised their swimming rushing when one of their heads went under water. The cubs were enjoying themselves in every aspect while Erik was dying from worry. Soon bath time was over and he dried them allowing them to play in his bedroom space as he got ready.

After he was finished, they all had a little breakfast before Erik was summoned by Ramonda. He swooped up the cubs and joined the Queen Mother in the royal gardens where she was surrounded by wedding theme palettes. "Mornin' auntie" Ramonda smiled, kissing both his cheeks before they got into it. Akaar and Akash laid in Ramonda's lap as they discussed possible themes. " I like the red and gold, or the yellow and grey. " Erik frowned, he liked them but he wanted to do this with T'Challa. "Auntie, I have something to do" He gathered the palettes in his hands and dashed off. He found T'Challa in a heated debate with his council, from what he could see his fiance was on the verge of crying in frustration and stress. Now thats what Erik hated so he burst through the doors glaring at anyone who dared to speak against him. 

"Erik, you can't be in here" But the look on his soon to be husband's face said more than his words. He saw the quick tear that fell and T'Challa hurriedly wiped it away. "Get the fuck out" Erik said lowly with a menacing undertone. When no one made the effort to move he barked at them, " I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OUT!! YOU DON'T WANNA RESPECT MY MAN THEN I'LL BEAT THAT SHIT INTO YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" the council hurriedly left the room and as the door closed Erik was there with T'Challa crying his heart out, sobbing and heaving heavily. "Shh baby I'm here" T'Challa continued to sob stressing how was tired. It took a while for him to calm down but he did and laid between Erik's legs with his back to the muscled chest. It wasn't long until he was giggling and laughing at the jokes and stories Erik told.

"So babe, here's a couple palettes. Wedding time!" T'Challa smiled before he and Erik started to debate about themes until they came to an unanimous decision. "Jewel tones" they both said together before laughing. "Add in a splash of gold hmm?" T'Challa nodded in agreement. "Then it is settled love." Erik couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the lil couple moment, i cringed really bad damn...just got injections and i swear im seeing the light over here.


End file.
